


Blue Moon

by Old45s (captainpororo)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Babies, Curses, Cute, Dan Avidan is a confused man, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Suzy wins the most supportive wife award, This was supposed to be a drabble, Wherein the Hanson family has been cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpororo/pseuds/Old45s
Summary: Five minutes ago, Danny left Arin in the Grumps space between recording episodes to make himself a cup of chamomile tea. Upon his return, Dan finds himself endeared, but also in a state of panic.What in the fresh hell just happened?
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Blue Moon

✺ ✧ · . 

  * ·



.

The days leading up to the Incident all seemed normal to Dan Avidan. He remembers being full of inspiration and spending the weekend furiously typing lyrics as they come to him. He also recalls bouncing song ideas with his friend and band-mate, Brian, who shares his enthusiasm for the upcoming Ninja Sex Party album. On Sunday evening, Dan’s other band, Starbomb, got together and he had both Brian and Arin over for late dinner, where they excitedly went over some ideas for a collaboration with a few of their creator friends. 

“I can’t believe we’ve only got three weeks before the next tour,” Brian murmurs, flipping through Dan’s table calendar. “Is it okay if we make the Starbomb recording happen this Saturday? What’s the Grump schedule this week?”

Arin, who was mulling over some new rap material, looks over to the man, “I think we were supposed to record the new Mario Maker episodes this weekend, but maybe Dan and I can squeeze that into the weekdays. Right, Daniel?”

“Sure thing, we can make it work if we record episodes till evening this week,” Danny says, resting his chin on Arin’s shoulder as he watches his friend scribble down words under lyrics that he already wrote for a chorus.

“Dude, that third stanza won’t fit, it has too many words,” he comments, chuckling under his breath. Various doodles are adorning the page, and one of them suspiciously looks like Dan’s grump head with a top hat, a dice, and some dollar signs.

“Yes, it will. Don’t challenge me, Dan. I’m the rapping boy,” comes the snappy response, but a bubble of laughter makes its way to Dan’s throat when he spots Arin already reaching for the eraser.

When Brian finally presents a timeline for their band’s project that conveniently fits their three-week window, Dan grabs his phone and takes a photo of it. “Oh, it’s going to be a blue moon tomorrow,” he absentmindedly says, eyeing his phone’s calendar. “Brian, would you mind explaining a blue moon to me? Isn’t it like a bonus full moon?”

For a split second, Dan felt the man beside him freeze, but he ignores it and opted for leaning further into Arin and resting his head on the man’s sturdy frame. The next minutes were spent half-listening to Brian’s crash course about the two definitions of a blue moon and watching Arin furiously writing lyrics out of the corner of his eye.

Looking back at it all now, Dan could have taken note of the slight wariness in Arin’s eyes when he waved both Brian and Arin goodbye, and watched them make their way to their respective cars. His co-host’s energy changed halfway through the session and he became quieter, but Dan blamed it on fatigue. Arin has always over-worked himself in everything, after all.




✫ ˚ · 

\+ 

✵ + . 

✵ 

˚

Come Monday, Dan’s life falls into its busy, steady rhythm once more. He barely registers the meetings he had to attend with Arin in the morning, and blacks out the quick lunch he grabbed with Tucker and Kris before the Grump recording schedule began. 

They’re six episodes in now, and he finds himself giggling like a madman, much to the chagrin of the man beside him. On the screen, the words “Auction won!” flash at them both and Arin’s groan of frustration resounds in the small room. 

“That’s a second monopoly for daddy!” Danny declares, watching his friend cast him a disapproving look. “We’re heading for a win tonight, baby!”

“You’re being a asshole right now, Dan,” Arin says through his teeth, nudging his sides in an attempt to torture him. Dan only laughs harder in response, pointing at the screen, which now says that Arin’s turn was skipped for being inactive for too long.

“What the—this is fucking bullshit!” Arin’s subsequent shrieks were heard outside the Grump room, but Dan can only remember laughing so hard he starts to slide off the couch, pulling his best friend, who was still half-angry, down with him to the floor.

They maintain such a position for the next few episodes, and Arin calms down after having some dinner and finding his terrible state in the game to be slightly improving. They’re sitting on the carpet, leaning against the Grump couch, and pressed closely against each other.

On days like this when they’re on a recording roll, Dan and Arin often end up ignoring much of the game mechanics and cut scenes in favor of talking about various topics they find interesting. In the beginning, Dan was worried that the lovelies would hate them for losing track of games as they go along some series, but Dan has gradually learned how to not take criticism to heart, and instead, enjoy the content they’re creating. He’s mulling this over as they wrap another episode up and give themselves a ten-minute break. 

“’ M hungry, I think I’m gonna make some tea, maybe grab some Kit-Kats from the fridge,” Dan announces when his thoughts zone back into the moment. Beside him, Arin nods and marks another ended episode on their tracking sheet.

“Need me to bring you anything?” He asks the man when he finally stands up and heads for the main office.

Arin looks up from his phone and flashes him a soft smile, and maybe Dan feels a little warm in his chest all of a sudden. The idiot then says, “Nah, all I need is for you to come back here and keep me company, Daniel.”

Dan rolls his eyes good-naturedly, muttering “cheesy little shit” under his breath. He’s about to walk out of the room when he notices how dark it has become in the Grump space. He ponders flipping the lights on or just opening the blinds to let the night sky in. After a beat of thought, he presses the button to open the blinds and strides out to the kitchen.

  * ·



* * * ˚ ˚

* 

  * · ˚ 
  * ✷ ⊹ . ˚



✦ ✷

“I was thinking, maybe we can do this bit when we--” Dan’s next words die on his throat as soon as he takes two steps back into the Grumps space. He thanks his lucky stars that his steaming hot tea is in a sealed tumbler, not a cup, because if there was ever moment to drop his tea out of shock and accidentally give himself a stage three burn, this moment was it. 

“A..rin?”

The only other person in the room lifts their head and turns to face Dan with wide hazel eyes. 

“I’m…I’m going to try this again, okay?” Dan says aloud, mostly to himself, and runs back towards the kitchen. The office is empty now, as their staff clocked out at around 8 o’clock, and there’s absolutely no one to tell Dan that he’s not losing his mind. 

After a few moments of pacing around and checking his pulse to make sure he’s not having a heart attack, Dan, now free of any hazardous hot beverages, slowly walks back into the recording room.

It’s almost like a horror movie, how Dan’s blood runs cold when his gaze goes from the paused screen, the empty couch, Arin’s clothes on the floor, and finally, to the…very naked baby in front of him. 

“Okay,” Dan says, voice cracking. “I am not going insane, this is real.”

Dan isn’t stupid, he knows how to put two and two together when he sees the clothes and the child sitting on top of them. When he takes a hesitant step forward, he finds two eyes looking straight at him, and _holy fuck_ , he can see the clear resemblance on the young one’s face. 

Like a final nail in the coffin, Dan’s fears are made real when the small child starts crawling towards him and Dan can see the bright locks of pink standing out of the kid’s wavy chocolate-colored hair.

“Danny!” The baby gurgles happily once he finally reaches Dan’s feet. “Carry!” He declares, looking up to Dan with expectant eyes, pink round cheeks, and outstretched little arms.

It takes all of Dan’s strength not to scream right there and then. He holds himself together, taking a deep breath before looking back down. Arin is still there, albeit very tiny and perhaps a few decades younger than he recalls seeing him some moments ago. 

“How…how old are you even, right now?”

Arin wiggles three fingers at him and Dan feels like someone kicked him in the balls wearing a stiletto.

After seemingly an eternity of internal conflict, Danny caves and lifts the child into his arms, much to Arin’s delight, who giggles and says, “Wheeee! Flying!”

Dan holds him up higher a few more times, holding Arin’s tiny body up towards the ceiling, which apparently does not stop being funny because Arin is exploding in laughter and squealing enthusiastically every time.

When both of them have finally calmed down, Dan manages to convince Arin to wear his old shirt to cover himself up, which of course, is hilariously too large for a toddler. They now sit beside each other on the Grump couch. Arin is occupied with the stegosaurus and dimetrodon figures from the Power Hour table, while Dan is tapping his foot impatiently. He checks his phone repeatedly, checking to see if Suzy sent any other text other than “Be there in 10 mins”.

He had called to tell her that there was an emergency, and while he didn’t know how to start explaining himself, Arin, who was eavesdropping beside him, heard him say her name and squawked out “Suzy!” repeatedly.

“Oh god, is that--” Suzy said, and Dan could hear the nervousness in her voice, “Dan, I’ll be right there, okay? Hang in there, Danny.”

When he hears the elevator’s soft ‘ping’, he looks up and for once, he feels relieved when he sees the determination in Suzy’s face. She smiles back at him as she makes her way through the Grumps space, and Dan notices that she’s carrying a small pink sailor-moon backpack and clutching a sheep plush toy under her arm. This is clearly _not_ her first rodeo.

“Suzy!” Arin shrieks happily, shifting from his slouched position to sitting straight and reaching out for her with his chubby little fingers.

“Hey there, sweetie,” she greets, kneeling in front of Arin and welcoming his small embrace. She chuckles when she sees his small frame drowning in an enormous Gyaru shirt.

Dan watches in awe as Suzy meticulously goes to work. She picks her tools from the backpack and starts working on putting diapers on Arin, whom, although not thrilled by the idea, swallows his stubbornness and permits her to sprinkle him with baby powder and wear diapers. Next, she makes Arin wear shorts and presents two shirts to the little boy, who naturally points to the one with Sailor Jupiter on it, and gently eases Arin into the shirt.

Finally, she hands him the sheep doll, which he eagerly takes in his arms. Now that Arin’s calm, fully dressed, and hugging a stuffed animal, Dan is again hit with the realization of how adorable little Arin is and he ruffles the boy’s hair fondly.

“Are you tired, buddy?” He says, and Arin shakes his head no but amends his answer to a solemn nod when Suzy looks at him disapprovingly.

“I should take him home soon, he won’t stay awake for long.” Suzy says, “How many episodes have you boys been recording?”

Dan consults their recording sheet, “I think we just ended our eighth episode and we were about to start the ninth one when…you know, this happened.”

The normalcy in the conversation somehow irks Dan. It’s late at night and there he was, in front of a toddler who used to be a grown adult man who co-hosts a show with him, talking to the said man’s wife, who was asking him about recording episodes, as if nothing in the world was out of place. He looks down at Arin, who has now fallen asleep on the couch, and back at Suzy, who has her hands folded, chewing her bottom lip worriedly.

Suzy sighs, looking up at Dan. He can see the guilt in her eyes, and all the emotional exhaustion just breaks Dan. “Scuze, I…fuck,” he begins, tugging at his hair frustratedly, “We both know something’s going on here, and I know you’re both married and allowed to your secrets and shit, but I can’t have this unfold before me and pretend it didn’t happen. Arin was normal when I left him and now, he’s a fucking kid. How can I just go home at a time like this?”

“You’re right, I should explain things,” Suzy whispers, tucking Arin under a spare blanket and beckoning Dan to follow her outside the Grumps space. When they finally settle on the pantry table, Suzy sits across from Dan and reaches out to squeeze his arm. 

“I’m sorry that you had to see this happen on your own, Danny,” Suzy says, and Dan takes her hand and offers her a small smile, allowing her to continue. “Arin and I have gone through this…situation…a handful of times now, and he insists on keeping it a secret because he doesn’t want to make others worry about him. I’ve always encouraged him to talk this through with someone...at least with you, but you know how he is.”

“He always thinks he’s bothering me when he’s going through something,” Dan says, shaking his head slightly because that was just like a fucking Arin thing to do, to hole himself up and suffer in silence instead of letting others share his pain.

“I know,” Suzy says, “With this matter, specifically, I somehow understand why Arin won’t let others know what he’s going through. He was a little worried about it this morning, but he assured me that he won’t let moonlight touch him and it won’t be a problem.”

“M-moonlight? What?”, Dan furrows his eyebrows, urging his friend to explain further.

Suzy sighs and looks Dan straight, eyes not leaving his own. “Dan, I promise I’m not lying, and the fact that you and I both know that the child in the other room is my husband should be enough of an indication that some unbelievable things in this world are possible.”

There’s no humor or hint of uncertainty in Suzy’s demeanor, and her gaze beckons Dan to nod, slowly.

“Arin’s family has been cursed,” Suzy continues. “There’s some contention as to when the curse was placed on them, but this phenomenon has been happening for at least six generations in the Hanson ancestry. All the Hanson males with the same condition transform every blue moon. This often happens as soon as the moonlight touches them, and it’s almost always just for a night.”

“What?!” Dan is more confused now than he was before. “Cursed? Males? Conditions? I’m going to need you to be clearer on this, Scuze because you lost me at some point.”

“It’s not my story to tell,” Suzy says, hesitates, but then spares one look at Dan and says, “I’m sure Arin will understand it if I say it now, so all you have to know is when a Hanson male falls in love and their feelings are not returned, they are cursed to change forms every blue moon.”

Now _that_ is pretty clear, and now Dan is lost for words. He can feel the cogs turning in his brain upon this revelation, almost as if his mind is going into overdrive. Dan subconsciously finds himself turning towards the closed Grump space door. He now knows that the man he left in the room an hour ago was suffering from a broken heart and he is overcome with the desire to hold Arin in his arms and piece his heart together.

“How…did I never know this?” Dan whispers, “Am I such a terrible friend that I don’t even know my own best friend is fucking heartbroken?”

The more he thinks about it, the more it upsets Dan, because the more he tries to remember, the more puzzle pieces seem to fit into place. Arin was never the type to let his sadness show so openly, especially not because his reputation is one of boisterous and joyous energy, but now and then, Dan thinks he sees Arin walking slowly to his car after a long day with a look on his face that Dan can’t quite understand.

_“Don’t worry your pretty little mind over me, Daniel. It’s just the tour exhaustion. I’ll be as good as new tomorrow.”_

_“I’m probably just falling sick again, no worries.”_

_“I’m not really in the mood to go bar-hopping tonight, you guys should have some fun though.”_

_“I’m just feeling weird, I guess.”_

_“I’ll just head home today, Daniel. Let’s postpone the recording to tomorrow, okay?”_

All the different ways Arin’s sadness has shown itself comes crashing into Dan like a relentless tide, and he’s overcome with sadness that he doesn’t realize he’s sobbing until Suzy’s warmth envelops him and he finds himself being hugged from behind. 

“Shush now, Danny, there’s no need to blame yourself for this, okay?” She whispers, rubbing a soothing hand over his back, “Arin wouldn’t want you to feel guilty for missing something he deliberately wanted to hide.”

“But…I’m his best friend after you, how could I not see this?”

Suzy doesn’t respond, but graces him with a tender smile and leads him to the Grump space, where they can both see Arin’s small sleeping form on the couch from the doorway. 

“Humans are so complex,” she says softly, “There are so many layers to every person, and we can spend all our lives trying to learn everything about someone close to us, but we can still miss a lot of crucial things along the way.”

Dan turns to her, and there’s something about the way she says those words that makes it feel like there’s a joke in there somewhere or a message he’s just plainly not seeing. He searches her face for answers, but like always, Suzy is a fort that cannot be undone through mere gazes. 

“What about you?,” He finds himself asking because now that he’s allowed himself to wallow things over, there are certainly more puzzle pieces to be put in place. “Aren’t you worried that your husband’s in love with someone else? Doesn’t it suck?”

“It did suck at first,” Suzy admits, and somehow she’s holding Dan’s gaze heavily, which makes him look away, “But eventually I grew from it and allowed myself a new perspective. Arin still loves me and wants to be with me till we grow old, it’s just that now, someone is there in his heart too, living rent-free in his mind along with me.”

Her words ring in Dan’s ears even after they finish talking, haunting him like a melody from a song he can’t quite remember.

In the kitchen, he helps her sterilize a milk bottle and watches her pour milk into it and test the temperature on her skin. They share a laugh over Arin’s old story of how Nate, his brother, once turned into a chicken during prom, which occurred on a blue moon. Their mom, Maurette, theorized that Nate turned into a chicken because it symbolized his cowardice and refusal to acknowledge his feelings for his then-best-friend-and-now-wife Sarah.

“Brian said last night that blue moons happen every two or three years,” Dan finally says. “When was the last time this happened? It had to be around 2018, right?”

“Yeah,” Suzy hums, “The last time Arin turned like this was during a convention, and we were so worried that he wouldn’t turn back the morning of the panels, but he did, and we swore we wouldn’t let ourselves be away from home every blue moon.”

“Oh god, a convention. I can’t even imagine,” Dan says, horrified at the thought. “That must’ve been awful.”

“I told Arin to stay home tonight, but he insisted that you guys had to record this week,” Suzy says, as she started packing the milk bottles into her backpack. Dan helped her fold Arin’s adult clothes to put away in her bag. “He said he would just sleep in the office once the moon came out and he won’t let moonlight touch him.”

“Oh,” Dan feels guilt creeping on to him and he offers her a sheepish smile. “It may have been my fault that he transformed, Scuze. I opened the blinds before having a tea break.”

Suzy laughs softly, shaking her head, “You don’t have to feel sorry about it.”

. * * .

* · 

. 

˚ . 

  * · ·



✹ . + . 

* · .

Dan gently carries Arin in his arms as he and Suzy make their way down to her car. He has Arin wrapped in a Yoshi blanket and he watches the steady rising and falling of the boy’s shoulders as he slept on. Even in his sleep, little Arin is mumbling all sorts of things which makes Danny’s heart swell with so much fondness, because Arin is still the same, and he can’t help but give the child a soft kiss on his forehead. 

When he finally gets to put Arin down on the back seat of Suzy’s car, he makes sure not to wake the toddler up. As if sensing his departure, Arin’s eyes fly open as soon as he is gently let go and he clutches Danny’s much longer fingers with his own. 

“Don’t go!” He says, and while his small voice is coated with sleep, his eyes are awake and focused on Dan’s own. “Don’t go, Danny,” he pleads again, and Dan can see the boy’s eyes starting to glisten with tears. “Don’t go! I love you.”

Dan looks to Suzy for help, but she simply smiles back up at him and shrugs. “I don’t want to pressure you, but there’s always a guest bedroom in the house for you to freely use.”

It only takes one more glance at Arin’s big eyes for Dan to succumb and say yes. They make their way out of the office parking lot and drive off towards the Berhow-Hanson home, and well, Avidan too, for tonight. Arin resumes his slumber in the safety of Dan’s lap, and he watches the familiar landscape of Suzy’s neighborhood taking form out the window. 

“You know,” Suzy says, after some time, “Arin may be a kid right now, but his mind is not distorted or anything, he is aware that he is an adult, although he can’t fully verbalize it. He knows everything, and he tries his best to say what he feels like Arin would. I have talked to little Arin before, and I know he’s a lot smarter than what he looks.”

“Yeah?” Dan says, and he slowly takes this information in as he holds Arin’s little hand on his own. Arin shifts in his position, murmuring something about cheese before his breathing normalizes again. This time, he has his hand wrapped around Dan’s thumb, and when Dan gently squeezes Arin’s little knuckles, his small fingers squeeze back.

It’s these small gestures that assure Dan that this tiny human on his lap is his best friend, because for as long as he has known Arin, Arin always matches Dan’s pace, reciprocates Dan’s jokes, beams back when Dan smiles and even returns Dan’s gazes.

_Wait, what?_

Ever since Arin Hanson came into his life, Arin always gave back whatever Dan gives to him. Whether it be support, a crying shoulder, a listening ear, acceptance without judgment, and everything else they have shared in the many years they’ve worked together. Most of the time, Arin gives even more than Dan could ever give, because this is just how big his heart is. He would just pour himself out in love for others, even at his own expense.

It’s at this moment that epiphany hits Dan like a truck in the face.

He gasps and slowly turns to Suzy, who’s just finished parking the car into the driveway. 

“Scuze…” he scrambles for the words to say, “Is Arin…”

Suzy's gaze is gentle and understanding when their eyes meet, he senses that he doesn't need to elaborate for her to know what he's asking.

“Yes, Dan. He is, and he has been for a while. You both should talk about it when he’s not... you know, three years old,” Suzy responds calmly, a smile gracing her lips as she squeezes Dan’s shoulder and steps out of the car. “Let’s get inside?”

. ˚ ** ⋆ *

✵ ✵ . . 

˚ + ·. *

. · ✹ . * 

✫ · ✦ *

So here he is now, looking back at everything that has happened since the Incident, and a fuzzy feeling of familiarity gets to him as he gazes at his reflection in the mirror, wearing Arin's shirt and pajama pants. It's in this moment that Dan’s thoughts catch up with him once more.

He pads softly on the bedroom hallway, glancing at the photographs adorning the walls. At the very end of the hall, he finds the words “Our favorite photos” adorned with many different frames and photos of different sizes. Smack in the center of this exhibit is a small photograph of him and Arin in the old Grumps office where Arin had him in his arms and dipped him down like a tango dancer for the photo. They’ve uploaded it to their social media, so Dan thought little of the photo when they took it, but Arin clearly valued it and even scribbled “Partners for lyfe” at the very bottom of the printed copy.

A small part of Dan has always wondered how he and Arin have gone so long the way they do without at least one of them falling in love with the other, but he has always convinced himself that they both were 100% joking in every single one of their hundreds of dangerous conversations, flirty tangents, and indecent propositions.

He chuckles to himself as he picks one framed photo of them up from Arin’s study table and stares at how Arin’s arm was wrapped around his shoulders and how big both of their smiles were.

So, Nate was a chicken who was scared to say how he felt, and Arin is a child who refuses to acknowledge his feelings, but maybe…Arin isn’t the only one who was being a petulant child about this situation. 

Dan places the photo on the bedside table and stares at it some more, and he feels exhaustion pulling him in slowly when the door opens, and two silhouettes appear before it.

“Hi,” Suzy says, smiling bashfully. She’s holding Arin’s hand, who’s fully clad in Kirby pajamas and bashfully hiding behind her. “Arin here has something he wants to say to you, Danny.”

Dan blinks away his drowsiness and smiles at them both, heart feeling especially fond of the small one who steps up and says, “I want to sleep here…. please?”

Well, that wasn’t what Dan expected to hear, but when he sees Suzy’s encouraging nod from behind Arin, he scoots over, patting the space beside him. “Hop on in, I’m just about to sleep.”

Arin’s smile blooms into a full grin and he all but sprints onto the bed.

Behind him, Suzy shuts the lights out and bids them goodnight, and the twinkle in her eyes tells Dan that this woman knows about what’s been going on in his head.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Suzy knew even earlier than he did about how his own feelings, but he stops lingering on these thoughts as soon as Arin climbs to his stomach, taking it upon himself to sleep there.

“Goodnight, buddy,” He says, carding his fingers through Arin’s long hair.

“’night, Danny,” comes the returning whisper.

Not long after, Danny falls asleep thinking of how a small part of him will miss seeing this side of Arin, but when he remembers who will return tomorrow, he can’t be more excited to see the light of day.

Danny wakes up feeling warm, which is strange, because he doesn’t have a blanket on, but when he rolls off to his side and is faced with a sleeping Arin, looking as gorgeous as he remembers him in his true form, Dan swoons.

“Arin?” He says, softly, thumbing through his best friend’s cheek and tracing the facial hair that goes down Arin’s jaw. “Wake up, big cat. You’re naked.”

He watches Arin's face as consciousness slowly comes to him and soon, they're both awake and blinking at each other blearily. 

"Hi," Dan says, feeling giddy. Arin smiles at him for a moment before burying his face on Dan's chest. 

“Five more minutes,” Arin murmurs, then after a beat, adds, “Don’t look at my penis, Dan.”

Dan tries to groan overdramatically, but Arin nuzzles closer and Dan's cheeks redden with fondness. Once again, he gives in, because he can never say no to the man beside him.

“Fine,” he says, “Five more minutes, but we need to talk about things when we wake up, okay?”

“Okay, I won’t run away this time,” Arin whispers, and Dan slowly lets sleep overcome him for a second time, basking in the warm glow of knowing what’s to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this monstrosity in one go, and so a lot of it may come off less graceful than I intended. It's my first dip into the Game Grumps fanfiction community, but I'm glad I finished it and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This was mostly unbeta'ed so please bear with me!


End file.
